Chemical Romance
by xXSoulDragonXx
Summary: "I opened my eyes and glared into his crimson-brown orbs…" Just a collection of Spazzshipping one-shots, come and join Bakura and Jounouchi as we find out just what kind of romance they share…
1. Chapter 1

_**©DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IT IS OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ "I opened my eyes and glared into his crimson-brown orbs…" Just a collection of Spazzshipping one-shots, come and join Bakura and Jounouchi as we find out just what kind of romance they share…_

**!**

**Chemical Romance**

**Chapter 1:**

**December/20/2013**

"Relax."

The deep husky voice whispered into his ear, making Jou shiver. "I c-can't…" He murmured, his voice trembling and long pale fingers came and rested on his back gently tracing small circles.

"It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore."

Jou sniffed as he shakily gripped the Yami's shoulders. "_Bakura_…" He whispered as the Yami held his beaten body close.

The two had developed a strange friendship during the past year, due to Bakura saving Jou from some thug that nearly slit his throat back in the summer time. At first they didn't speak much of it but when school started back up they were forced to see each other, plus they were both assigned to do a project together that took them some time to complete because of some complications. It was during that time they started to find out things about each other such as Jou finding out about Bakura's past life and Bakura finding out about Jou's drunk ass of a father. But tonight Jou's father came home in a fit of fury and had beaten him until he was black and blue and broken. Jou manage to escape his father after he passed out and ran out his house and to the closest payphone considering he didn't have a phone. Once he got to it he dialed Ryou's home phone and Bakura picked up, because Ryou was away for Winter Break. The Yami hurried to Jou's location once he got the info from him, and took him back to Ryou's house and treated his wounds but Jou's was petrified. Bakura was currently trying to calm him down so he could finish taking care of his wounds.

Bakura gently ran his fingers through Jou's bangs which were damp from his sweat slicked face. "Shhh…." He murmured, "Jou relax, he can't hurt you." He paused, "Because I won't allow it." Jou looked up at Bakura with his large tearful honey brown eyes. "Y…You won't…?" Bakura shook his head. Jou laid his head on his chest as he forced himself to stop trembling. Bakura slowly let go of the blonde as he parted, "Are you okay now?" Jou nodded, and Bakura grabbed Jou's arm and began to finish cleaning his wounds.

"Thank you ."

"Your welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

_**©DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IT IS OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ "I opened my eyes and glared into his crimson-brown orbs…" Just a collection of Spazzshipping one-shots, come and join Bakura and Jounouchi as we find out just what kind of romance they share…_

**!**

**Chemical Romance**

**Chapter 2:**

**December/24/2013**

I gripped his shoulders as felt myself trembling. Why was I trembling? Why was everything spinning? So many questions but I couldn't name them all as I felt my heart beat thudding in my ears rapidly. Ra, why was it beating so fast? I cough harshly as it was getting harder to breath. I just couldn't get enough air in, but why? What's happening? What's going on!

"_Bakura?"_

Who said that? It sounded kind of familiar…gad why was everything still spinning! I hear myself let out a groan as sweat trailed down my body. Everything was so hot…so cramped…

"_Bakura!"_

There goes that voice again, ringing in my ear drums…so loud everything was so loud…ugh it hurts, why does everything hurt? I try to look out for the person calling me but all I see is a big spinning mess.

THUD

Ow…my head…

I feel someone grab me-no let go! I try to push them away but everything's so damn confusing…

"_Bakura PLEASE! Calm down!"_

I can't breathe! My throat feels so tight and my heart beating so fast I fear it will explode! Gah, someone please help!

"_BAKURA!"_

I felt everything still, as my vision slowly began to clear up. The image of a familiar bedroom filled my field of vision as it focused. My eyes were wide as I sucked in the much needed air that I was deprived of. My body still trembled violently as I went over the recent events, and for the first in a long time; I was actually _afraid_.

"Bakura?"

I blinked slowly, realizing I was sitting up against a wall or something and turned to the side to see startling sight; his wide honey colored eyes were filled with tears as they stared at me. The were wide with fear, tears falling and joining the resting of the streams of the salty liquid on his face. I noticed also, that he was trembling terribly and was grasping my right hand and forearm. "B-Baku?" I blinked again as I swallowed the lump in my throat which suddenly seemed dry. I cleared it before speaking,

"Katsuya?"

More tears fell from his brown eyes which were now filled overflowing relief. "Oh thank god!" He cried and threw his arms around my body, and pulling me close. An embrace I found myself falling into. His body shuddered with sobs, "Katsuya?…" I whispered and he pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Bakura I…I'm so happy right now…"

"What happened Katsuya…?"

He sighed deeply as he pulled me into another embrace, tracing gentle circles on my back. I felt myself relax in his hold, knowing he wasn't going to hurt me. "You…you had a panic attack…" He whispered, and I felt my eyes widen. "What…?"

"You freaked out and I didn't know why…you suddenly started breathing hard and began shaking, it terrified me." He admitted, "And when you wouldn't answer me I became even more worried, then you began to fight me when I grabbed you after you fell. I wanted to make sure you hadn't injured yourself but you wouldn't let me. I…I just…" He gripped tightened around me. "I was so scared for you…"

My body trembled as I took in the news. I had a panic attack? ME? Oh gods… I reached shaking hands up and gripped the front of his shirt tightly, I was so confused…

"Kat…Katsuya…" I whispered as I felt a burning sensation prick at my eyes. Crap. I pulled him even closer suddenly needing the feeling of physical contact for comfort. The pricking feeling continued to grow, and I shut my eyes. _"Katsuya…"_

"_Bakura…"_

Yup that did it. The way he whispered my name so caringly threw my already throttled mind over the edge as I felt the warm liquid trail down my face. I furiously wiped them away but they continued to return after each attempt. I growled in frustration then my actions were halted as hands grabbed my wrists and soft lips pressed firmly to my own. My eyes widen before I shut them tightly, letting the tears fall from them as my hands once again shakily grasped at his shirt. No more words were exchanged as our mouths moved against each other. He ran his tongue against my lips and I parted them, welcoming the familiar taste of his mint flavored mouth and deepening the kiss. But soon the annoying thing call air pestered us until we were forced to break apart for it. We stared at each other panting heavily.

Katsuya groaned and wrapped his arms around my body, placing kisses against my throat. I tipped my head back giving him a little more room. He nipped at the tender skin and hit a sensitive nerve, that immediately made me shudder and let out a small moan.

My eyes widened in surprise at the sound and I felt Katsuya loosen his hold on me as he looked up into my eyes. I saw right away that he was just as surprised as I was. I broke our gaze as I felt myself becoming uncomfortable at his stare. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled and was pulled into another embrace combing threw my hair with his finger gently. I blinked and spoke, "Katsuya…?"

"_God, I love you…" _

I froze at his whispered words and felt the familiar prickly feeling in my eyes. I quickly shut them and swallowed the lump in my throat as I pulled him close and buried my face in his shirt knowing he knew what I was trying to say. He held me tighter, and I felt him nod against my head.

"_Katsuya…" _


	3. Chapter 3

_**©DSCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IT IS OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**_

_**SUMMARY: **__"I opened my eyes and glared into his crimson-brown orbs…" Just a collection of Spazzshipping one-shots, come and join Bakura and Jounouchi as we find out just what kind of romance they share…"_

**!**

**Chemical Romance**

**Chapter 3:**

**December/25/2013**

"Merry Christmas!"

Sang the merry voice as the owner stepped through the front door. He took on his jacket and hung it up in the hall closet. He turned around only to dodge a flying vase that smashed against the wall instead. Jou looked up to see the angry eyes of the white haired Yami, who glared at him menacingly before stalking out of his line of sight. He blinked, stupefied, before slowly rising to his feet and creeping down the hall before peeping his head around the corner. The blonde furrowed is eyebrows in confusion as he spotted the thief sitting on the window sill of the living room, with his head turned to the window. He was sitting cross-legged and had his hands in his lap.

Slowly, Jou approached the white haired being as if trying to set him off and jumped at the sound of his scratchy voice.

"Sorry."

Jou blinked as he heard the gruffness in it and stood there awkwardly before scratching the back on his head. "Eh…Bakura you wanna explain what just happened?" He heard a grunt in reply and frowned. Finding his courage, he walked up to the other and sat down across from him on the sill, "Bakura?" He questioned and the other refused to meet his gaze still keeping his own on the window. Jou reached out and grabbed the other's arm firmly, "Bakura look at me."

The Yami shot him a glare before shaking out of his grasp and standing, his back facing the blonde. "What do you want?" He mumbled, and Jou stared at his backside incredulously.

"You nearly smashed my face in with a _vase_!" He snapped, "I think I deserve an explanation as to why!"

Bakura grunted and walked away, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Jou stared after him before he quickly scrambled after him stopping him in the hall that led down to the rooms. He grabbed his arm and spun him around and pressed him up against the wall. He knew his was being risky doing this but he need an explanation as to why the Yami was acting so strangely. Not to mention moody. Jou paused,

Well, more so than usual.

Bakura glared at him dangerously, "Let me go." Jou glared back, letting the other know he wasn't going to back down easily. Bakura growled at him for it. They both knew that Bakura could've freed himself but I would take some struggle, especially since now that Jou wasn't planning on letting him leave. Either way, there would've been some fighting.

Another growl, "Move."

Another glare, "No."

Both young men stared each other in the eyes, not betting on backing down anytime soon.

"Get off of me mutt."

Something in Jou cracked as he heard the insult hissed at him. He hadn't been called that by the Yami in such a long time; used to being called by his name. His heart clenched as his gaze wavered before falling. His hands doing the same thing and releasing the thief's arms. He didn't look up, he didn't want to look into the crimson brown eyes that he loved so much yet now held so much anger…

Directed towards _him_…

Bakura blinked as the other let him go and stepped back, looking at the floor. He felt a twinge of guilt stabbed at his chest as he realized what he said. He watched as Jou looked up at him and felt the guilt grow, at the hurt gleaming in those honey colored orbs he had come to love.

"I'm sorry."

The tomb robber was taken back, why was he apologizing?! Jou gave him a sad smile and shook his head, messing up his already wild hair. "I'm sorry." He murmured again. He turned and walked back down the hall and disappearing from the thief's sight who was still against the wall with one thought running through his mind;

_Shit…_

oOo

Jou walked into the living and sat on the floor by the couch, staring at nothing. He had his head in his hands and was trying to slow his racing heart. He hadn't known when, but at some point, the silvery trail of liquid ran down his cheeks and onto the carpeted floor. He sniffed quietly and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around his torso from behind and a warm body pressed against his backside. He stiffened and remained quiet as the long pale fingers gently traced circles over his chest and abdomen. It was like this for a while. Both continued to say nothing as they were in this embrace. Jou didn't know how much time had passed when suddenly,

"_I'm…sorry…"_

He bit his lip and slowly pulled from the embrace and moved himself up and stared back at the Yami in hesitation, seeing that his head was bowed as he stared at his hands.

"I'm sorry, okay?…" Came the second whisper, "I…I didn't mean to call you that…I should've known better than do so anyway…but I…I am sorry for hurting you…"

Jou blinked and wiped away his tears and looked up at the white ceiling. While it had hurt to be insulted again after so long, he knew that he had to know what was troubling the thief to make him act the way he did. Taking a deep breath, he spoke;

"Bakura…" He whispered, "…I…you…it's not you fault…it's mine; I had gotten too pushy with you and ended up paying the price…" He closed his eyes, "It's no problem, after all it's not like I haven't been called that before…"

Bakura fisted his hands, "But that's the point; I have no right to insult you…'specially after all you did for me…I'm sorry…" Jou opened his eyes and stared at the other.

"Bakura…" He murmured quietly, "…it's fine. But please…tell me what's gotten you so upset?"

He heard a sigh, "It's nothing…just…I don't like Christmas…"

Jou blinked, "Why?" He asked quietly, and finally, the white haired male looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes were dull and pained, "Just some bad memories from Egypt…" He admitted and Jou finally understood now. He crawled over to the other until they were mere inches apart. He held Bakura's face in his hands as he gazed into his brown orbs. "God, you should have told me sooner…" He murmured, Bakura stared back into his own eyes sadly. "I didn't think you'd want to hear it." He muttered, "Considering you're so happy around this time…" Jou let out a small sigh, "You're an idiot." He snorted, "Of course I'd want to hear what you have to say. Knowing you're okay is more than I ask for to keep me happy."

Bakura was about to reply but whatever he was about to say was swallowed by the blondes mouth as he kissed him passionately. He felt Jou flick his tongue on his lips and he parted them, giving him permission. He felt the blonde's tongue feel around his mouth before messing with his own. He grasped the front of Jou's shirt out of habit and felt himself ease back onto the carpet with Jou complying; not once breaking the kiss.

Jou nibbled on the tender flesh on the lips before diving down the crook of the tomb raider's neck and sucking on the milky skin. He earned a gently moan in response and moved his hands from the other's face and let them travel down his slender body which shuddered at his touch. His hands slipped under the deep blue shirt and traced ghost like touches against the skin as they crawled up. Bakura felt the heat rise to his face as he let out a particularly loud gasp, feeling the blonde's fingers play with his nipples. He tried to speak but all that came out were pleasure filled, embarrassed moans. He felt his blush intensify as he felt one of the blondes hands travel back down and cup his crotch. He mewled softly, at the pleasure he received down below. He knew he was acting like…well like his Hikari, but he couldn't help the noises that left him. He wasn't completely used to the blonde touching him so intimately and was embarrassed by the noises that came out as a result.

"_K-Katsuya…"_ He breathed out before his mouth was once again claimed by said boy in a fierce kiss, he let his hands slide up and wound themselves in the wild blonde strands, as he fought back for dominance. When their lungs burned for air, they parted, and stared at each other breathlessly. Jou sighed happily, moving his hands and lying next to the Yami before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Bakura curled up into the blonde, taking in his warmth, as he felt a kiss on his forehead. He blinked in surprise.

"Merry Christmas, Bakura."

He blinked once more before his eyes uncharacteristically, softened. He hummed and gripped the blonde's shirt,

"Merry Christmas, Katsuya."


	4. Chapter 4

_**©DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IT IS OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ "I opened my eyes and glared into his crimson-brown orbs…" Just a collection of Spazzshipping one-shots, come and join Bakura and Jounouchi as we find out just what kind of romance they share…_

**!**

**Chemical Romance**

**Chapter 4:**

**December/28/2013**

Crimson-brown eyes were narrowed into a danger glare that could kill with one look. Honey colored eyes were staring right back holding a daring looking practically screaming, 'Try Me'. Another pair of eyes watched curiously and amused at the scene before him. The three teens were currently in Ryou's room; Ryou sitting on his chair at his desk, Bakura sitting on the bed and Jou sprawled out on the floor.

Bakura growled, "I am no uke!" He spat, and Jounouchi grinned. "Well you're not the seme in this relationship. Right Ryou?" The white haired Hikari jumped in surprise and looked up form his cup of coffee as he stared at the two before him.

_((Hikari, don't you dare say anything!))_

_(Oh hush Bakura, you act like being uke is the end of the world.)_

_((It may as well be!))_

Ryou rolled his eyes, (_You are such a drama queen.)_

_((WHAT~!? You take that back right this instant!)) _

Ryou smirked deviously and looked at Jou, "Well it depends, who tends to be more submissive?" Jou grinned, "Baku."

"Be quiet!"

"He may be a tomb robber and a psychopath but that doesn't mean he ain't got no heart. And with a heart comes feelings, and his feelings are really strong." Jou just managed to avoid the pillow that was sent flying at him. Ryou grinned. "I never knew such a thing."

"Shut up!"

"Oh yeah, he's just so sexy when he moans and writhers beneath me when I touch that milky skin of his."

"B-Be quiet!" Bakura stuttered and he felt his face flush, he glare at the blonde boy.

"But there are times when I lose myself in pleasure when he dominates me. I mean how can I resist someone so damn delicious as him? The way his hands move on my body and caress it…marking it…." Jou let out a shiver as the mental images flew through his head. Ryou, on the other hand, was blushing bright red as well as Bakura who now also held a lustful gaze in his eyes. He was caught between throttling the blonde, or kissing him senseless. Fuck. What's a Yami to do?

Ryou cleared his throat, "Um, uh…I'll go see if the food is ready." He spoke and quickly left the room. Jou looked up at the white haired man sitting on the bed who glare at him in return.

"I hate you."

Jou gave him a small smile. "Oh come on, you can't be that mad."

Bakura looked away from him and growled, "Leave me alone."

Jou pouted and stood up from his place on the floor, walking over to the bed and sat behind the tomb raider, wrapping his arms around his slender body. He buried his head into the Yami's shoulder. "I'm sorry Baku." He murmured, "But you do lean more towards the uke side."

A growl, "No I don't."

Jou was about to speak but decided not to, instead, he began to gently nip at the other man's neck and nibbling on the soft flesh instantly leaving hickeys. Bakura's face twisted into content as he leaned back into Jounouchi's embrace and shivered gently at the feeling of the other attacking the sensitive skin. "Stop it…" He moaned softly, "…I'm supposed to be mad at you…"

Jou grinned into the flesh before placing kisses up the thief's neck and to his jaw line, happy with the sounds he was rewarded with. Jou pulled Bakura against him and grinded into his backside, enjoying the friction caused by their jeans. Bakura's hands twitched as his body let out another shiver of pleasure, his mind soon turning hazy. Jou twisted the other around so his could devour the lips he crave for, and nipping at the soft skin. Bakura automatically grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. Jou probed the other's mouth with his tongue and was welcomed into the warm cavern that seem to always taste of a sweet lemony taste. _Like lemon cake…_Jou thought as he ravished the other's mouth who groan appreciatively. One of his hands rested in the curve on the albino's back and the other traced lightly over the hem of the pants before diving in and exploring it's contents. Bakura's back arched soon after as massive waves pleasure were sent through him, his body reverted to trembling harshly. _"Fuck….Oooh~! P-Please Katsuya…m-more…"_ He begged quietly, his mind in a total haze.

Jou grinned and gave the Yami a lick then peck on the lips, _"You beg for me to just fuck you…total uke…" _and removing his hands while sitting up slightly, he leaned on his arms and stared at the thief beneath him. He grinned at the death glare he earned as a result.

"You are a _bastard!_" Bakura hissed and moved his arms up so he could push the blonde away when they both heard a annoyed sigh.

"Guys, if you plan on doing it then at least don't it my bed. Or in my room for that matter."

Bakura chose that moment to push the blonde, rather harshly, off of him and onto the floor. He stood up and straightened his clothes before shooting a glare at the blonde then to his Hikari and hissed,

"Oh believe me, like I would even dare let him touch me again."

Ryou blinked as the tomb robber stalked past him and down the stairs, he turned back around and raised a questioning eyebrow at Jou. "What did you do?"

Jou sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I may have teased him about being an uke." He mumbled, and Ryou face-palmed, "You baka!" He groaned, "You should know better than to mess with him!"

"Yeah I know…"

"Obviously not."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me. Tell the one you pissed off."

And with that the white haired boy walked away and down the hall and Jou sighed. He knew he messed up big time.

oOo

Bakura growled as he stalked down the stars and into the living room. _Stupid Katsuya. That bastard. How dare he mock me! The nerve of that hentai…_Bakura growled again as his anger continued to bubble. _He's so fucking smug! If he says one more thing to me again, I swear I'll cut off his penis! That mother fucking smug, smart-ass bastard!_

A pale colored fist suddenly smashed into the wall near it, the result was a dent with cracks and the milky skin broken and damage on the knuckles that were quickly growing sore. But that didn't stop the other one from doing the same thing. This continued on; one punch after the other and the wall becoming more and more damaged-along with the hands that caused it. Finally after tiring himself out, the Yami stopped abusing the plaster and paint and sank down to his knees, hissing out quietly as the pain in his hands finally registered.

_Stupid Jounouchi…_

Bakura shut his eyes at the stinging sensation in them that he was now too familiar with. Fuck that, he was not going to cry because of that blonde headed baka. No way in hell was he going to allow that. But still that tears leaked out and trailed down his pale face. He wiped them away angrily. When had he become so weak?! An image of the blonde haired boy flashed in his mind as an answer. He growled angrily, damn him! Damn that bastard!

"Baku?"

The albino shot the person standing before him a dangerous glare. He was the last person he wanted to be with right now. Jou jumped back at the angry look the Yami sent him. "Baku?"

"_Don't call me that!"_

Jounouchi slowly walked over to the other man and crouched down near him, only to see the other scoot away. "Bakura I'm sorry." He tried, but Bakura continued to glare. He reached out and touched the spirit's leg only to have it jerked away.

"_I told you before, not to touch me!"_

Jou grew hurt, "I'm sorry Bakura." He pleaded, "Leave me alone, Jounouchi." Jou's heart snapped in half, the thief always called him by his first name. And he never said it so coldly. "Bakura please…"

"I said to leave!"

A groan of pain erupted from those lips he had been kissing not too long ago. His eyes widened as he spotted the source of the other's pain. The tomb raider's knuckles were bruised and swollen, accompanied by small cuts that leaked thin trails blood. He looked back into the eyes of the his love. No wonder he heard all those bangs…

"Get out."

Jou blinked, "What?" He breathed, "I said, get out." Fear overtook Jou, "But Bakura…" He once again reached out to said male.

"GET OUT!"

His hand was jerked back as he stared at the other, who was shaking terribly and was face was covered by his bangs. Jou slowly stood and stared at the Yami still on the floor. He finally looked away after tears began invading his vision. "I'm sorry." He whispered and turned and walked away not once looking back at the Yami.


	5. Chapter 5

**©DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IT IS OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**SUMMARY:"I opened my eyes and glared into his crimson-brown orbs." Just a collection of Spazzshipping one-shots, come and join Bakura and Jounouchi as we find out just what kind of romance they share.**

**!**

**Chemical Romance**

**Chapter 5:**

**December/30/2013**

A small sniff sounded throughout the vacant apartment. It was so quiet now…without…without the spirit here with him.

Jounouchi lay awake in his bed, on his back. His hazel eyes were empty and hollow as he stared up at the ceiling. The long forgotten tears were still present as they flowed silently from his eyes and an occasional sniff from his nose. He blinked as he remembered what happened two days before.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_"Get out."_

_Jou blinked, "What?" He breathed, "I said, get out." Fear overtook Jou, "But Bakura." He once again reached out to said male._

_"GET OUT!"_

_His hand was jerked back as he stared at the other, who was shaking terribly and was face was covered by his bangs. Jou slowly stood and stared at the Yami still on the floor. He finally looked away after tears began invading his vision. "I'm sorry." He whispered and turned and walked away not once looking back at the Yami._

**[FLASHBACK]**

Jou bit his lip at the memory; the Yami still had not come back from Ryou's house. In fact, Ryou had informed him that Bakura was staying with him for the time being. More tears flowed from his eyes,

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Jou gasped out as he closed the front door behind him; emotions were flowing through him and shuffling around and making his already unstable mind crack even more. One thought flew threw his head and escaped from his lips as he leaned against the door of his apartment before sliding to the floor._

_"Did we just...break up?..."_

**[FLASHBACK]**

Ever since he came to that realization; Jou had stayed locked in his room. He had no reason to go out after all. There was no school for the time being due to Winter Break and he didn't feel like going outside. He didn't eat anything when he got home that evening, due him taking a shower and going straight to bed. Then yesterday he didn't bother getting out of bed because of the sick feeling of guilt nauseating his stomach. Instead he just took some sleeping pills and was out like a light. Now today, he just lay in his bed, not really feeling any better than he did yesterday. The feeling of guilt and sadness continued to chew away at him but he couldn't feel it. His mind was still in shock of the incident and was on autopilot for now.

He blinked again and sat up; the feeling in his stomach left him restless and he just wanted to sleep. He slowly got up and out the bed and walked to the dresser and grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills, popping three into his hand. He didn't want to go out to get a glass of water so he just swallowed them dry. Not like he cared anyway. After screwing the lid back on, he trudged back to the bed and collapsed onto it. Closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to claim him once more.

oOo

Ryou sighed as he stood outside the Yami's room. It was his old room that he used to occupy before he moved in with Jou into their new apartment. He knocked lightly on the door. "Bakura?" He called quietly; the Yami had stayed here ever since the fight with Jou for he didn't have the heart to go back there. So instead, Ryou offered him the room to stay and informed Jou that he would be staying there until further notice. Ryou sighed again when he didn't get a response and grabbed the knob. "Bakura I'm coming in okay?"

But still there was no response.

Ryou opened the door slowly, peering inside before his gaze landed on the white haired thief who sat by the window, looking out of it. "Bakura…?"

"You may come in." Came the murmured reply,

Ryou complied by stepping further until he was in the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the thief and stopped behind him. He looked at the floor deciding what he should say.

"You think I should go back don't you?"

Ryou jumped and looked up to see the tomb raider still looking out the window. Ryou rubbed the back of his neck, "Well um, yes…but..."

Bakura chose that moment to look at him, his eye were dull and hollow. Not holding any emotion that Ryou was used and it unnerved him. The Hikari shivered. "But.?" The tomb raider urged him to continue. Ryou stifled a cough with his sleeve and spoke again. His voice a bit raspier this time, "Well I just thought that you guys need to make up. This is ridiculous! I know you're mad at him but you love him as well, and by forcing him to leaving after the argument and not even letting him speak is well…well it just isn't fair Bakura." Ryou spoke but Bakura didn't say anything so he continued, "I'm mean seriously, look at yourself; I haven't seen you this way since before you and Jou were barely even acquaintances. Sitting around moping and barely saying anything when I know you miss him like crazy-"

"I do miss him."

Ryou blinked, he hadn't expected the other to agree. His brown eyes softened, "Then why don't you go back?" Bakura looked away, breaking their gaze. "Because I said some things that I know hurt him, and I when I told him to get out, he looked so heart broken and hurt, like and puppy that had been kicked." Bakura then let out a sad empty laugh, _"Besides…I'm the one who told him to leave me alone."_

Ryou frowned, "But I still think you guys can fix things. All you have to do is just talk to each other and sort things out." Bakura snorted, "No offense, but I honestly believe that talking is only going to making things worse." He looked down at his hands, "I don't know _what's _going to come out from my mouth if I see him."

Ryou sighed, "Fine. But just promise me that things won't go on like this for ever."

"We'll see."

The Hikari shook his head, that was as close as he was going to get to an answer and he wasn't about to push the already emotional spirit. He turned and headed to the door and left the room. He sighed and concluded that their conversation was over. He walked down stairs and into the living room where he grabbed the wall phone. He dialed a familiar number and waited as it rung. It continued to ring until the voice mail came on and he looked at the phone in confusion.

He dialed it two more times and the same thing happened again. _This just doesn't make any sense… _Ryou thought, _...he always picked up the phone…_

The white haired boy tapped into the mind link and waited till his Yami picked up.

_((Yes?))_

_(Bakura I'm gonna go out for a while, I need to check on something.)_

_((Okay, go on.))_

Ryou bit his lip. _(I'll be back soon.)_

_((I'll be fine, now go.))_

Ryou hesitated before grabbing his coat form the hall closet and rushing out the door and out the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**©DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IT IS OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**SUMMARY:"I opened my eyes and glared into his crimson-brown orbs." Just a collection of Spazzshipping one-shots, come and join Bakura and Jounouchi as we find out just what kind of romance they share.**

**!**

**Chemical Romance**

**Chapter 6:**

**December/31/2013**

Jou growled at the annoying banging at his door. He had thought that after a while the person would go away but boy was he wrong. He growled defeated as he finally sat up before standing up. This may have been done a bit too quickly, as he felt himself sway as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He grabbed the headboard to steady himself as he held his head, cursing the pounding in it. He growled and unlocked his bedroom door and rushed out and down the hall until he was met with the front door, which he threw open in irritation.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh Jou!"

The blonde was nearly thrown off balance as the white haired boy tackled him in a hug. Before he could utter anything the other gave him a sharp punch to the chest. "GAH!" He gasped out in pain. He looked up at the other in confusion.

"You baka! You had me worried sick!" Ryou started, "You weren't picking up you're phone and you didn't answer when I came here yesterday. Gosh I thought you died or something!" Jou rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind them as they walked in. "A bit exaggerative, don't you think Ryou?"

The Hikari whipped around to face him, his own face holding shock. "Exaggerating!? Jounouchi _nobody _could get a hold of you! Not Me, not Yugi, not Honda, not Anzu-no one!"

Jou remained silent.

"Gosh I didn't know what to do, until Bakura told me that I was going to have to use force. Now normally I wouldn't agree to that but I was desperate. And I'm glad I listened to him." Jou glared, "Yeah well, you interrupted my sleep." Ryou scoffed, "Is that what you've been doing this whole time? Sleeping?" "Um, yes?"

Ryou threw his hands up, "Unbelievable!" He sighed and sat on the couch rubbing his face in his hands, he look up at Jou silently, who was leaning against the frame looking at him tiredly. "You do look tired."

"That's because I am."

"I know that." Ryou spoke, "But I want you to come to my house tonight. Me and the others are going to celebrate the New Year." Jou huffed and looked away.

"Not interested."

Ryou frowned. "Jounouchi are you feeling alright? You're not usually so snappy." Jou sent him a glare. "Well how would _you _feel if someone came knocking at your door like a nut case _AND _waking you up from your sleep?" Ryou gave him a look, "Jou I wasn't that bad."

"You were banging on my door like you were there was a fire or something!"

"Okay maybe I was but still I had my reasons." Jou rolled his eyes and sat on the armchair. "Whatever." He muttered quietly. Ryou stared at him. "Are you sure you're okay?" He earned a glare in return. "You know you're starting to act like Bakura." A numbing awkward silence filled the room, making Ryou fidget uncomfortably.

"How is he?" Came the murmured question moments later, Ryou looked up in surprise, "What?" Jou looked at his hands as his body tensed, "Bakura. How is he?"

Ryou's eyes softened, "He's okay." He whispered. "That's good." Jou spoke quietly, "And his hands?" Ryou nodded, "They're healing just fine." Jou nodded. He looked up at Ryou moments after, eyes full of sadness. "I'm sorry." Ryou blinked, "Huh?" "I'm sorry. I…don't deserve someone like him." Ryou sat up straight and stared at Jou incredulously, "Don't say that!"

"But he doesn't even want to see me." A sad chuckle, "I deserved that. He probably hates me."

"Stop that! He misses you!"

"No he doesn't…"

"Yes he does!" Ryou snapped, "Now stopped with the depressing thoughts Jounouchi, that isn't like you." Jou gave an empty bark of laughter, "You don't know me at all Ryou." "I know you still love him." "I do." "Then what you need to do is go see him." "Can't. He told me to leave him alone. Gotta respect his wishes." Ryou sighed, "Listen Jou, you may not want to come, but I still think you should. The others will be there. Not just Bakura. You could avoid him if you want, not that I think it will help, but just because things aren't going well between you two doesn't mean that you have to cut your fun short. I know you don't want to spend the New Year alone right? That doesn't seem like a happy start now does it?"

Jour remained silent and Ryou clasped his hand together, "Please Jounouchi? Do for not just your friends but also for yourself. Please?" Jou let out a small sigh, "Fine." He spoke tightly, "But don't expect anything." He stood and walked to the hall before stopping. "You can stay if you want. I'm just gonna go grab a shower and get dressed. I'll try not to take too long." He mumbled and walked away. Ryou sighed and took out his phone. He dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"It's done Yugi. He's coming."

_"Really? You mean you were actually able to get in the house got him to agree to come?"_

"Yes, don't sound so surprised."

_"Sorry but it's just surprising. After all, none of us were sure he'd even let you in."_

"I'm aware of that." Ryou spoke as he stifled another cough, "Right now he's in the shower."

_"You should really do something about that cough Ryou, it sounds painful."_

"I know, I'll go to the doctor tomorrow, my throat feels a bit tight and swollen on the right side. It hurts to raise my voice and stuff."

_"Hmm. Okay. Alright well I've got to go, Yami's opening the Cider."_ Ryou whined, "You said you wouldn't open it yet." Yugi laughed, _"I know Ryou but there's been a change of plans. Anyway, bye."_

"Bye Yugi." Ryou hung up and put his phone back in his pocket, "Great now I have to buy another bottle." He leaned back and looked around; the apartment was nice. Very well kept and clean. It also gave a cozy feeling. The walls were white and the floor was hardwood, and there two large windows. Both had sills large enough for two to sit on. The curtains were black and the couch was velvet and also black, probably Bakura's choice. Underneath the couch was a plush navy blue carpet that spread out, showing its large form. There was also a small coffee table and a TV on the wall. Ryou shook his head, wondering how much all of this had cost.

He saw something that caught his eye and got up off the couch and walked over to the window sill. He stopped and stared at the picture on the wall with a small smile. In the picture were Bakura and Jounouchi. Ryou smiled softly as he remembered that day; he's the one who took the picture after all. It was somewhere around the beginning of December and Bakura had been eating Pocky and Jou had surprised him from behind. He grabbed his wrists before pulling the Yami against him and biting the other end on the Pocky stick. Bakura had an annoyed look yet also had a small smile and Jou was grinning while staring at him with a loving look. Ryou had chosen that moment to get a quick snap shot of it. Though Bakura flipped out, Jou had asked if he could get a copy of it to which Ryou happily agreed.

The Hikari sighed as he thought back on that day then compared it to what was happening now. He suddenly heard the sound of the showing stop before hearing the sound of doors opening and closing. He sighed once more before walked away from the picture.

oOo

Jou glared at nothing in particular. Just at whatever was in his line of sight. He had kept his end of the deal and came to Ryou's house and as he had said, the others were there. They were talking and getting the food ready and stuff but Jou didn't do much. He didn't want to get in the way. He greeted them and talked for a bit to catch up but that was all before he excused himself at the sight of another mop of white hair. He now was in the den of the house and was sitting on the radiator **(AN: The ones with the cover.) **by the window as he gazed out of it. Sitting by the window calmed his nerves. He took another drink of his Cider. He normally didn't drink but tonight was an exception. He had too much on his mind and needed an outlet. By now he was used to the taste of the liquid and down it with slight ease. He frown when his glass was empty and sighed, setting it down on the floor near him. He gazed back out the window.

"Hey."

His head snapped to the doorway as his eyes fell upon the white haired thief that managed to steal his heart. He was dressed his a pair of denim jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with a blue button up shirt over it, but was left open. He leaned against the frame with a bottle of what Jou realized, was Cider.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Jou blinked and looked away, "Not my house, so feel free to sit where you please." He muttered, and heard the soft footsteps walk across the room. He was so quiet. Just like a thief should be…

Jou blinked as he felt the radiator shift as the other sat next to him. Jou moved so he'd have more space and had one leg hanging over the edge. It was silent as they sat together, neither making a sound. Jou looked at his watch.

**11:48 P.M.**

He sighed; it was almost time.

"Want some Cider?"

Jou looked at his Yami, blinking. "Huh?" Bakura pointed the empty glass on the floor with his foot. "You're glass is empty and I saw how you kept drinking it back there, so I figured you'd like some more." He stated simply. Jou remained silent as he stared at the other.

"Okay."

He leaned over the edge and picked up his glass and held it out as the other poured the drink in it. He watched as the Yami put it began to drink the rest from the bottle. He snorted. "Figures you'd be the one to drink it from the bottle itself." Bakura sent him a half-hearted glare. "Yeah and? I always drink the rest of something when there's not much left. You should used to it." He muttered. Jou stared at him with a small smile, "Yeah…"

"I'm sorry…"

Jou blinked in surprise, "Huh?" Bakura looked away as his face was hid by his bangs. "I said I'm sorry." He muttered, "I overreacted and shouldn't have done that." Jou shook his head and laughed sadly, "No you had every right to act like that. I, once again, pushed you past your limit and once again, pay the price. I know, I'm an idiot for doing it and I want to say that I'm sorry." He winced as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. The action didn't go unnoticed, "What wrong with you?" Bakura asked, his voice was laced with worry. Jou shook his head, "It's nothing. Just some stomach cramps."

_Probably from drinking alcohol after not eating for a couple days._ Jou's thoughts taunted, causing him to sigh. He felt a hand gently hold his face and his tensed at the touch. Eyes darting to the crimson-brown eyes in front of him, "B-Bakura?…"

"_Katsuya…"_

He felt his eyes widen at the whisper; it felt like an eternity when he last heard that voice say his name. His eyes softened as he felt the other's hand tremble slightly. _"God…I'm so sorry…I'm such an baka Katsuya…I…I'm sorry…"_

"Hey guys!" Anzu spoke, "They're about to start the count down!" Everyone gathered to see the TV. Yugi hurried down the hall and to the den but stopped at the sight he was greeted with. He smiled and quietly back away before returning to the living room.

Jou watched as the eyes he adored became filled with tears as the hand pulled away, his heart clenching as they fell from them.

"Ten!"

He reached up and wiped them away, earning a shocked look making his smile softly in return.

"Nine!"

"_K-Katsuya…?" _

"Eight!"

"_Baku…"_

"Seven!"

He place both his hands on the albino's face and stared at him with so much adoration in his honey colored eyes. _"Baku…"_ He whispered again.

"Six!"

"_I love you…" _the blond whispered, _"I love you so much…."_

"Five!"

"_I love you too, Katsuya…" _There. Bakura blinked. He finally said it.

"Four!"

"_You said it." _Jou whispered happily, _"You actually said it."_

"Three!"

Jou smiled as he brought their faces closer. _"May I?"_

"Two!"

"_You may."_

"ONE!"

Soft lips were pressed firmly against the others. The kiss was soft yet passionate. It wasn't something the spirit was used to but couldn't say he didn't like it. He kissed back, missing the feeling of this contact as he hand grabbed the front of Jou's sweatshirt. Jou was ecstatic when he felt the other kiss back. Ah these lips…oh how he missed the feeling of them on his own…

The two males parted as they stare in each others eyes. Jou's face broke out into a grin as making the other knit his eyebrows in confusion. "What is it?"

"Happy New Year."

And with that he claimed his lips again.


End file.
